A Hero To Change A Tragic Fate
by sweetlygleaming
Summary: Henri Leclair performs a daring rescue...Simple and short. This story is admittedly not very detailed. This was just a general idea for what could have been a possible story line (to begin) in a particular episode of Series 3 of Mr. Selfridge. Sentimental and Cliche? ...Perhaps.


Henri and Agnes walk together hand in hand around the outside of the park and down the busy street. Agnes noticed a familiar face a few feet away from her.

"What is Miss Mardle doing standing there?" Agnes wondered. "Is that Doris?" Henri and Agnes began to approach her.

"Billy!" They heard Doris call out and run towards the center of the street.

Moving on instinct with no time to think before reacting, Henri ran a few feet and dove to forcefully shove Doris out of the path of an oncoming delivery truck. She spiralled safely to the side on a bit of grass though falling from the force.

Henri landed violently on his chest and ribs undoubtedly painfully fracturing several of them, and in a flash the truck rolled over one of his legs.

He could not cry out, for the pain paralyzed his speech. He lost consciousness.

"HENRI!" Agnes screamed.

...

The next time he was fully aware of his surroundings, he was in a hospital-most of his body badly battered and bruised. His torso including parts of his chest and rib area was covered in deep purplish-red contusions. He found it difficult to breathe. Medication for the pain was administered with a syringe through his arm. His shoulders and arms were covered in severe scrapes and wounds from the impact of the collision of his body with the street pavement but dressed in bandages. Henri became very drowsy and dozed off though in severe pain.

Doris had been examined for injuries and was being released from the hospital. She walked over to Henri's bedside and spoke to Agnes.

"How is he?"

"He's finally resting now. He's in a lot of pain. By the grace of God, they were able to save his leg. There's an angel watching over him, I can say that."

"He saved my life." Doris choked up. "All of Selfridge's must know he' a hero. If it hadn't been for Mr. Leclair..." She broke down.

"Doris, everyone's going to be fine." Agnes gently touched the back of Doris's shoulder.

Agnes put on a strong face, but after Doris exited, she lay her head down on the part of the middle of the bed near Henri's hand and began to cry herself. "I thought I was going to lose you, my love."

...

Throughout this trying rehabilitation, Agnes nursed her husband diligently. Days turned to weeks and many months that passed, and Henri lay in bed at home with Agnes watching over him.

"Mon Ange," He mumbled. "You watch me as I sleep?"

"Yes," Agnes replied as if it was only natural to do such a thing.

"It is not so very interesting."

"I'm perfectly interested in watching your chest rise and fall and each breath you take, my love."

She leaned her body over his to sweetly kiss him on the side of his face.

"You know what, I wish to bathe. What I can say is no one must ever take for granted the luxury of a bath." He was referring to the torment of his broken leg now fully recovered and how he could not fully immerse his body in a tub.

Henri's cast had been removed after many months of recovery, and he was on his feet again.

...

Moments later Agnes appeared in the door frame of their bath. Henri was soaking in the tub smoking one of his cigarettes that smelled of sweet incense.

"Let me help you, my darling." She knelt beside the tub. He sweetly smiled at her. He put his cigarette out in the tray at the edge. Agnes dipped the sponge into the steaming water and bathed his back gently and yet in a massaging motion.

Henri closed his eyes sensuously and responded, "My God, that feels so nice," drawing his head back a little.

He thanked his wife. Agnes noticed that he kept his eyes closed. Still kneeling close beside him, she wrapped one of her hands around his neck and passionately kissed her husband. She broke the kiss and moved in closer towards the interior of the tub so that her lips could travel down his neck. Their lips met again. Their motions became so passionate and suddenly playful as he pulled her into the tub with him.

"AAaah!" She laughed.

Suddenly, she became more serious again with her focus and concentration on moving her lips down Henri's chest.

She started to remove her clothing that was now soaked through.

She lay back against him, and he chuckled wrapping his arms around her.

"Can I just stay in your arms always? I am the luckiest woman in the world, you know..." Agnes said.

Henri huffed as if embarrassed by her flattery though it was just the two of them in a private space.

She broke her words, "The wife of a hero..." Henri began kissing her sweetly placing his hand on the top of her head and kissing her head.

"I thank God for you." She said.


End file.
